pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leotard pantsu
Welcome to the wiki, Leotard pantsu! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Venus page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, Leotard pantsu! -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 05:42, May 6, 2011 Good Work! I hope you can Keep up the good work! From Cofee BAM! 06:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) One of your admin. Umm... Leotard pantsu... do you even have one? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 06:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Japan is in East Asia, not Southeast. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Unless of course, you live in SG, Malaysia, Indonesia, etc. (any country in the ASEAN thingy) --09:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ??? What is that picture from where you currently usiing? Ferb123 09:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Improve Articles Please categorize them. And please don't use Japanese words. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 07:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Logging in Log in, it's easier to know who's who when you do, Leotard pants (I don't like adding "u") --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I can log in on my Android --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' I delete that because.... Your plant does not make any sense, and you not fixed it. Note: the Sakura page deleted because you didn't want to remove the Eveyone know that she have an Aperentice named Black Napalm Torchwood. Zomplant Jelo will be angry if he see that. Mechanic Zombie Can't eat brains. Please don't make all plants and zombie related to everything Japaneese. Gak Ngerti? Pake aja Google Translate! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 07:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Note that Area of Effect Plants are plants that can do damage to MULTIPLE ZOMBIES. That's why Strawberry Bomb is an AoE plant. 'Kay? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Congrats on adminship, I'm actually desperate, but I also think you're responsible enough. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship This message has been deleted by Leotard Pantsu Reason: doubled post Stuff I just said "Why did you remove AoE Plants Category from Strawberry Bomb?" [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Blablabla..... Kaga punya FB. Saran Jangan memberitahu indentitas sedikitpun Contoh: Nama,alamat rumah... Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 09:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pokemon vs Zombies itu udah keluar dari topik, jadi ya di hapus... Note: Pokemon is Copyrighted by Nintendo. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Since that guy ignores stuff we say, just delete the page (click the arrow on the edit button, then click delete) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 01:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Please, delete them if they're marked for deletion, and if you think it's not a good candidate, delete it. Bomb bungee zombie was a good candidate since it was badly written. You are being a bad example of an admin. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 13:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pantsu? Is Panstu mean Underwear or Celana Dalam? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 09:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks for that I recreated hypno zombie pult so that it only pults zombies that are already hypnotised Bloom and doom seed co. 12:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom sees Co. Bye ''This message has been deleted by Leotard Pantsu Reason: useless Block this. Can you find who post this? Antaredja Kartasasmita I hate you coffe BAM.SukaIf you find it who pos that tell it to me.From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 13:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Please write your name in the infobox Created by' Leotard pantsu ''instead of ''Created by Leoppi.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 14:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC)' I know but write your username not Alias.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 01:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Please! Don't use the word "Shit". Cofee BAM! Contact Me! RE: HOW? I know it when look this blog. If you hate the Annoying orange plz don't say shit. Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 14:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) about my article first, stop being a grammar nazi.i am tired of them since i got exterminated by furries at deviantart. We should speak of this no more. Second, i will recreate the article, and i will. Thank you.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 08:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Zombie. I'm not a Nerd/Otaku I am A PC GAMER!!! And a Person who loves FUNNY THINGZ! Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 12:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC)n He is, however. possibly someewhat wapanese.No insult intended.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 14:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah, and i forgot that, Don't use japanese in somebody's talkpage. It is almost as bad as 1337.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 14:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Why Why were you in chat for a day straight? Please respond! My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! Are you? Male or Female? Add proper category in your userpage depends on you gender Only male users can add Male users category to their userpage. And only Female users can add Female users to their userpage. --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 12:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ?!?!?!?!? If you are a boy, then why do you have a girl as your avatar? If you are a girl, then why is your user classified as a male one? This is confusing. T050189 11:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC)